1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an air conditioner system and method, and more particularly to a system and method that includes an air cooler to provide cooled air to a condenser of an air conditioner system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air conditioner systems for cooling interior spaces such as interiors of homes, offices, stores, or other buildings that use a forced air HVAC system operate by cycling the air conditioner on and off to regulate the interior temperature to the desired level. When the air conditioner is on, it draws power. The more time that the air conditioner is on during the cycle, the greater the amount of power required to operate the air conditioner. As the difference between the outside temperature and the desired inside temperature becomes greater, the air conditioner runs for a greater percentage of the cycle time, requiring more power to cool to the desired level.
Air conditioner systems typically include a condenser into which outside air is drawn where the air is heated by a condenser coil in the heat exchange process between the inside air and the outside air. A cooling coil is provided over which interior air is forced to cool the interior air. The coils are filled with a coolant such as Freon and are connected to one another via a compressor at one side and an expansion valve at the other side, as is well known. A significant amount of power is required by air conditioner systems, particularly when the outside air temperatures rise so that hotter air is being drawn into the condenser. The hotter air causes the air conditioner to operate less efficiently.
Attempts have been made at pre-cooling the air provided to the condenser coil of an air conditioner system. One such system involves evaporative cooling wherein the air is drawn over a wet medium so that the evaporating water cools the air before it is supplied to the condenser coil. However, water droplets become entrained in the air flow and reach the condenser coil where the water in conjunction with dust and chemicals in the air cause rust and corrosion of the condenser coil in a relatively short time.